This invention relates to a connector and an optical fiber cable each having a function by which when a connector provided at a cable end is improperly connected to a receptacle, this connected condition can be detected. This invention also relates to an equipment control mechanism for an optical equipment connected to a connector, by which when the connector provided at a cable end is improperly connected to a receptacle, the operating condition of the equipment is controlled in accordance with this detection result.
In recent years, optical fibers have been used in many fields. For example, in the information communication field, the use of optical fibers as communication media has become the mainstream of optical communication. In the field of machine tools, laser beam machines have been extensively used for cutting, welding and so on, and an optical fiber has been used as means for transferring this laser beam.
In the case of optical communication, for connecting a light source or an equipment, such as an optical transceiver and an optical measuring instrument, to an optical fiber, an optical receptacle, provided at an optical input/output portion of the equipment, is coupled and connected to an optical connector provided at an end of the optical fiber. In the case of a laser beam machine, similarly, an optical receptacle, provided at a laser beam source or an emitting optical system or the like for radiating a laser beam toward an object to be machined, is coupled and connected to an optical connector provided at an end of an optical fiber.
However, unless the optical receptacle and the optical connector are securely connected together, signals can not be properly transmitted and received in the case of the optical communication. In the case of the laser beam machine, as a laser beam has a high output, when the guidance of the laser beam is effected in a condition in which the connection is not securely made, or when the connector is disconnected during the guidance of the laser beam, there are fears that this leads to damage to the end surface of the optical fiber and a peripheral equipment, such as the connector, or to an accident which puts the nearby workers and objects in danger because of leakage of the laser beam. The only means for preventing such troubles was to confirm the condition of connection between the optical receptacle and the optical connector with the eyes or the touch. If this confirmation operation should be forgotten, this would lead to the possibility that the above troubles occur.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problems and to secure the safety, there is provided the following connection detection mechanism capable of detecting the secure connection between an optical connector and an optical receptacle.
FIG. 16 shows the construction of a connector connection detection mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 9-90165. A laser diode 2 for emitting a laser beam is provided within a laser oscillator 1. An optical receptacle 3 is mounted on a panel of the laser oscillator 1, and is coupled to the laser diode 2 by an optical fiber 4.
FIG. 17 is a cross-sectional view of the above connector connection detection mechanism. The optical receptacle 3 is fixedly secured to the panel 1a of the laser oscillator 1 through a flange 3a formed on this optical receptacle 3. A sleeve 3c is formed on an optical connector-connecting side of the optical receptacle 3, and a ferrule 5 is held in the sleeve 3c, so as to move in a direction of the axis of the optical receptacle 3. The optical fiber 4 is connected to a laser oscillator-side end of the ferrule 5, and a proximity switch 6 is provided at an end of the optical fiber 4 through an arm 6a. A sensing member 3b is provided at a laser oscillator-side end of the optical receptacle 3, and when the proximity switch 6 is brought into contact with the sensing member 3b, this proximity switch is turned into a conducting state. The ferrule 5 is normally urged toward a distal end of the sleeve 3c by a compression coil spring (urging means) 7, and is kept stationary in a position where the proximity switch 6 contacts the sensing member 3b. 
Then, when an optical connector 9 provided at an end of an optical fiber 8 is connected to the optical receptacle 3, the ferrule 5 held within the optical receptacle 3 is pushed by a ferrule 9a of the optical connector 9, as shown in FIG. 18. Thus, the proximity switch 6 is moving apart from the sensing member 3b, and is turned into a non-conducting state.
As described above, when the proximity switch 6 is turned into the non-conducting state, the laser diode 2 can emit a laser beam under the control of a control circuit (not shown). In contrast, when this switch is in the conducting state, the switch is unable to emit a laser beam. Therefore, as long as the optical connector is not connected to the optical receptacle, the laser beam can be prevented from being accidentally emitted.
However, when the above connector connection detection mechanism is to be introduced as facilities, it is difficult to add this detection mechanism to an already-installed equipment. Therefore it is necessary to introduce a new equipment beforehand provided with the detection mechanism, and this is very wasteful from the viewpoint of the cost Alternatively, there may be proposed a method of adding the above detection mechanism to an existing equipment. In this case, however, the equipment need to be extensively modified, and this is also very difficult.
This invention seeks to solve the above problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a connector with a connection detection function and an optical cable with a connection detection function, which enables a connector connection detection mechanism to be easily provided on already-installed optical equipments. It is another object of the invention to provide an equipment control mechanism for an optical equipment.
The above-mentioned object can be achieved by, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a connector with a connection detection function, the connector being adapted to be connected to a fixed receptacle and comprising:
a body on which a longitudinally extending member is mounted;
a moving member movable in an axial direction of the connector relative to the body; and
a switch that can be changed between an electrical conducting state and an electrical non-conducting state in response to the movement of the moving member when the connector is properly fitted onto the fixed receptacle, to thereby detect a proper connection between the connector and the fixed receptacle.
In the above-mentioned structure, it is preferable that the longitudinally extending member comprises a cable.
Further, in the above-mentioned structure, it is more preferable that the longitudinally extending member comprises a optical fiber cable.
In the connector, it is preferable that the switch is electrically Insulated from the fixed receptacle when the connector comes into contact with the fixed receptacle.
Further, in the connector, it is preferable that the switch is changed from the electrical non-conducting state to the electrical conducting state only when the connector is properly fitted to the fixed receptacle.
Also, the switch may be changed from the electrical conducting state to an electrical non-conducting state only when the connector is properly fitted to the fixed receptacle.
Moreover, in the above-mentioned connector, it is preferable that the switch comprises;
a contact portion having a positive contact and a negative contact; and
a conductor piece movable relative to the contact portion, wherein the contact portion and the conductor piece are brought in contact with each other by the movement of the moving member when the connector is properly fitted to the fixed receptacle.
In the present invention, the conductor piece may be a coil spring.
In the above-mentioned connector, it is advantageous that the switch comprises a proximity switch.
Here, the proximity switch means a device, the conducting state of which is switched when the distal end of the device comes into contact with some object, or when the device reacts to the proximity of an actuating means without physical contact therewith. For example, known proximity switches, such as a high-frequency Induction proximity switch (which operates in response to change in the magnetic field) and an electrical capacitance-type proximity switch, can be used as the proximity switch.
In the connector with the connection detection function of the above construction, the connection detection function is provided not at the fixed receptacle but at the portable connector. Therefore the connector connection detection function can be added, using a receptacle provided at an existing equipment not provided with a detection function.
The above-mentioned object can be also achieved by, according to a second aspect of the present invention, an optical fiber cable with a connection detection function comprising:
a pair of connectors mounted on opposite ends of an optical fiber and adapted to be connected to respective fixed receptacles, each of the connectors including,
a body on which the optical fiber is mounted,
a moving member movable in an axial direction of the connector relative to the body, and
a switch that can be changed between an electrical conducting state and an electrical non-conducting state in response to the movement of the moving member when the connector is properly fitted onto the fixed receptacle; and
a loop-shaped electric wiring extended along the optical fiber through the connectors, wherein the loop-shaped electric wiring is normally maintained in a non-conducting state, further the loop-shaped electric wiring is changed from the non-conducting state to a conducting state when both of the connectors are properly connected to the respective fixed receptacles.
The above-mentioned optical fiber cable, may further comprises:
a conduction confirmation member for confirming the conducting and non-conducting states of the loop-shaped electric wiring.
Here, examples of the conduction confirmation member include a light emitting device which becomes luminous, and a device which produces a sound, in the conducting state of the electric wiring.
In addition, the above-mentioned optical fiber cable may further comprises:
an outputting member for outputting information regarding the conducting and non-conducting states of the loop-shaped electric wiring.
Here, the outputting member is, for example, device which measures a current and a voltage, and detects a resistance value in the electric wiring.
Further, the above-mentioned object can be achieved by an optical fiber cable with a connection detection function, according to a third aspect of the present invention, comprising:
a pair of connectors mounted on opposite ends of an optical fiber and adapted to be connected to a pair of fixed receptacles respectively, each of the connectors including,
a body on which the optical fiber is mounted,
a moving member movable in an axial direction of the connector relative to the body, and
a switch that can be changed between an electrical conducting state and an electrical non-conducting state in response to the movement of the moving member when the connector is properly fitted onto the fixed receptacle; and
a loop-shaped electric wiring extended along the optical fiber through the connectors, wherein the loop-shaped electric wiring is normally maintained in a conducting state, further the loop-shaped electric wiring is changed from the conducting state to a non-conducting state when both of the connectors are properly connected to the respective fixed receptacles.
The above-mentioned optical fiber cable, may further comprises:
a conduction confirmation member for confirming the conducting and non-conducting states of the loop-shaped electric wiring.
In addition, the above-mentioned optical fiber cable may further comprises:
an outputting member for outputting information regarding the conducting and non-conducting states of the loop-shaped electric wiring.
The above-mentioned object can be also achieved by an optical fiber cable with a connection detection function, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, comprising:
a first connector mounted on one end of an optical fiber and adapted to be connected to a first receptacle;
a second connector mounted on the other end of the optical fiber and adapted to be connected to a second receptacle;
a first loop-shaped electric wiring normally maintained in a conducting state and having a detector;
a second loop-shaped electric wiring extended through the first connector and normally maintained in a non-conducting state, the second loop-shaped electric wiring being electrically connected in parallel with the first loop-shaped electric wiring; and
a third loop-shaped electric wiring extended through the second connector and normally maintained in a non-conducting state, the third loop-shaped electric wiring being electrically connected in parallel with the first loop-shaped electric wiring,
wherein when the first connector is properly connected to the first receptacle, the second loop-shaped electric wiring is changed from the non-conducting state to a conducting state so as to be detected by the detector, and
when the second connector is properly connected to the second receptacle, the third loop-shaped electric wiring is changed from the non-conducting state to a conducting state so as to be detected by the detector.
In the above-mentioned optical fiber cable, it is preferable that an outputting member is provided at the first electric wiring for outputting information regarding the conducting and non-conducting states of the second and third electric wirings.
Further, in the above-mentioned optical fiber cable, it is preferable that the second electric wiring and the third electric wiring are different in resistance value from each other.
The above-mentioned object can be achieved by, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, an optical fiber cable with a connection detection function comprising:
a first connector mounted on one end of an optical fiber and adapted to be connected to a first receptacle;
a second connector mounted on the other end of the optical fiber and adapted to be connected to a second receptacle;
a first loop-shaped electric wiring normally maintained in a conducting state and including a detector;
a second loop-shaped electric wiring extended through the first connector and normally maintained in a conducting state, the second loop-shaped electric wiring being electrically connected in parallel with the first loop-shaped electric wiring; and
a third loop-shaped electric wiring extended through the second connector and normally maintained in a conducting state, the third loop-shaped electric wiring being electrically connected in parallel with the first loop-shaped electric wiring,
wherein when the first connector is properly connected to the first receptacle, the second loop-shaped electric wiring is changed from the conducting state to a non-conducting state so as to be detected by the detector, and
when the second connector is properly connected to the second receptacle, the third loop-shaped electric wiring is changed from the conducting state to a non-conducting state so as to be detected by the detector.
In the above-mentioned optical fiber cable, it is preferable to further comprises:
an outputting member, provided at the first electric wiring, for outputting information regarding the conducting and non-conducting states of the second and third electric wirings.
In addition, in the above-mentioned optical fiber cable, it is preferable that the second electric wiring and the third electric wiring are different in resistance value from each other.
In the optical fiber cable with the connection detection function of the above construction, the connection detection function Is not fixedly provided at an equipment, but is provided at the optical fiber cable releasably connectable to this equipment. Therefore, the connector connection detection function can be added, using the existing equipment not provided with a detection function.
And besides, the resistance value of the second electric wiring is different from that of the third electric wiring, and therefore whether or not the connectors, provided respectively at the opposite ends, have been properly connected, is outputted as the conducting and non-conducting information from the outputting member. Namely, when the distance between the outputting member and the connector operatively connected to the second electric wiring, is equal to the distance between the outputting member and the connector operatively connected to the third electric wiring, and the resistance values of the second and third electric wirings are different from each other, then it can be confirmed from the conducting and non-conducting information (resistance value), outputted from the outputting member, which of connectors is incompletely connected.
When the distance between the outputting member and the connector operatively connected to the second electric wiring, is different from the distance between the outputting member and the connector operatively connected to the third electric wiring, and the resistance values of the second and third electric wirings are equal to each other, then it can be confirmed from the conducting and non-conducting information (resistance value), outputted from the outputting member, which of connectors is incompletely connected. Further, when at least the second and third electric wirings are respectively provided with different resistances, if the values of the resistances are large enough to ignore the resistance values of the electric wirings, it can be confirmed without depending on the resistance value or length of the electric wiring, from the conducting and non-conducting information (resistance value), outputted from the outputting member, which of connectors is incompletely connected.
The above-mentioned another object can be achieved by, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, an equipment control mechanism for an optical equipment comprising:
an optical fiber cable as defined in one of the second and third aspect of the present invention;
an outputting member provided at the loop-shaped electric wiring for outputting information regarding the conducting and non-conducting of the loop-shaped electric wiring; and
a controller that controls an operation of an optical equipment, which has one of the fixed receptacle which is connected to one of the connectors, in accordance with the information outputted from the outputting member.
In the equipment control mechanism, it is preferable that the optical equipment is a laser oscillator, and when an incompletely-connected condition of the connector is detected from the conducting and non-conducting information outputted from the outputting member, the laser oscillator is prevented from emitting a laser beam.
Further, in the above-mentioned equipment control mechanism, it is preferable that the optical equipment is a laser oscillator, and when an incompletely-connected condition of the connector is detected from the conducing and non-conducting information outputted from the outputting member, the operation of the laser oscillator is stopped.
Further, the above-mentioned another object can be achieved by an equipment control mechanism for an optical equipment, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, comprising:
an optical fiber cable as defined in one of the fourth and fifth aspect of the present invention;
an outputting member, provided at the first loop-shaped electric wiring, for outputting information regarding the conducting and non-conducting states of the second and third electric wirings; and
a controller that controls an operation of an optical equipment, which has one the fixed receptacle which is connected to the connector, in accordance with the information outputted from the outputting member.
In the equipment control mechanism, it is preferable that the optical equipment is a laser oscillator, and when an incompletely-connected condition of the connector is detected from the conducing and non-conducting information outputted from the outputting member, the laser oscillator is prevented from emitting a laser beam.
Further, in the above-mentioned equipment control mechanism, it is preferable that the optical equipment is a laser oscillator, and when an incompletely-connected condition of the connector is detected from the conducing and non-conducting information outputted from the outputting member, the operation of the laser oscillator is stopped.
In the equipment control mechanism of the above construction, the connected condition of the connector provided at the end of the optical fiber cable to the equipment can be detected, and the operation of the equipment, to which the optical fiber cable is connected, can be controlled on the basis of the detection results.